ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Leaf/Leafington Amy
The Queen of Leafonium. Physical Description: Unknown About/History: The Leaf Queen is the Queen of Leafonium , wife to King Evee, and mother to Prince TJ and Prince Phillip. Gallery: Img163.jpg|Her bedroom Img162.jpg|Sitting on a tree over purple lake Img156.jpg Leaf Queen official Sprite.png|The Queen's official sprite sheet Alysia and Amy.png|A young Amy and Alysia side by side A switch of roles.png|A young Alysia and Amy switch their clothes styles Designing: Queen Amy had many different designs before the final one was decided, originally Amy drew her own designs that had a slight elvish like appearance, but Charlie was using several games to help make his own designs. At first Charlie used Ascension couple creator by Rinmaru Games, he started off with using the female human options, as that was the only choice at the time, and created a summer/spring, autumn and winter outfit. Amy herself wasn't fund of the idea of having stomach shown, so designed her own outfit using the game, which later became known as the mourning outfit, using that outfit, Charlie then made a warrior outfit, but could think of no reason to use those outfits at the time. Leaf Amy (Leaf Queen)-human-Ascension couple creator.png|Ascension couple creator human design Leaf Amy (Leaf Queen).png|Design based on Ascension couple creator human A few months later Charlie decided to use the outfits, and started drawing out the design for the offical sprites, making edits where needed, and that became the official outfit. Later, still using Ascension couple creator, Charlie then made a moon elf version of the Leaf Queen, and following some of Amy's requests, made the outfits different, this time adding markings plus splitting up the spring and summer outfits. He then used the new version to edit the official sprite design adding more detail. Leaf Amy (Leaf Queen)-Moon elf-Ascension couple creator.png|Ascension couple creator Moon Elf design Old design.png|Edited to contain some designs from Ascension couple creator Moon elf Even later on Charlie found Fairy Tale Scene Maker, he then tried to design the Leaf Queen on that, which seemed somewhat better. But sadly he didn't like how it ended up turning out all that much, so he moved his attention to RPG Heroine Creator. Amy-Fairy Tale maker.png Leaf Queen.png Amy.png More time pasted by, Charlie and Amy started using several different games. Before Charlie turned his attention to the LOTR Scene maker and decided to make a version of the Leaf Queen that way. Amy approved of the new version, and so the design stayed. Charlie then started to work on a new version of the Leaf Queen sprite, the scale was smaller, but at least it was being pixeled. Looking at the picture he got Amy to take of herself, Charlie started trying to sprite that hairstyle. Although it had no real use, it was a start. He edited more and more, until he was happy with it, but he still needed to make the crown. Rather than going with a crown made from leaves, Charlie went with more of an elvish like style, he looked at crowns from LOTR and started using that as a design. Then using the LOTR Scene maker again, he edited the designs once more, which was agreed to be the new style for the Leaf Queen. Leaf Amy and Leafington Amy (Leaf Queen).png Outfits.png After working on the sprite sheet for sometime, Charlie took a break, and decided to work on some Legend Of Zelda artwork, which later caused a huge change in the Leaf Queen's sprite design. Even after all those edits, the Leaf Queen still needed more changes, to be different, yet still beautiful. Once again Charlie turned his attention to Lord Of the Rings. He looked around at the dresses Lady Galadriel and Lady Arwen wore. By chance, he stubbled upon a new dress, which had sleeves attached lower on the dress, so Charlie adopted the idea while making some tweeks so that should anyone ever have to make the dress, it wouldn't keep slipping down on the person. Nearly half a year later, Charlie decided to try and make Amy using Dark Magician Creator. While designing her, he couldn't help but notice how similar she looked to Conner, thus giving birth to the idea of Amy being related to him along with helping to come up with the idea of blood children. Category:Characters